


Equal Opportunities

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Riding, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's not looking for a boyfriend, just a quick hard fuck, and Jared, the guy with the amazing body that Jensen meets at the gym, fits the bill quite nicely.  There's only one problem: Jared seems to think that they're dating.  Jensen doesn't know how to break it to the guy that Jensen, a high-powered lawyer, only dates men who are his equals--not lowly gym trainers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn.

The guy’s got to be a new trainer. Jensen’s never seen him around the gym before but the easy way that he has with nearly every machine in the place speaks of long experience. Plus, he’s got that ‘look’—that one that says that the only thing he does all day is lift weights because he’s fucking gorgeous. With those abs and that ass, there’s no way that Jensen’s going to believe that the guy’s anything other than a gym bunny. Not that Jensen’s complaining or anything. Far from it: he likes what he sees. He’s been watching the guy all day, from the way his biceps bunch when he curls a weight to the way this thighs ripple in his short shorts when he’s on the stair climber.

The guy doesn’t seem to mind Jensen looking at him, either, though Jensen supposes that anybody that worked that hard on their work of art would want people to stop and stare at it. He’d caught Jensen staring at him in the mirror and had winked while he finished his squat-thrusts. Jensen, previously mesmerized by the guy’s flexing ass and wondering what it would be like to just grab two big handfuls of either cheek, had nearly fallen off the treadmill, starstruck by the guy’s dimples. Cut _and_ pretty. That’s a rare combination. A guy that gorgeous, with muscles that big, can’t have much of anything going on upstairs but that’s okay. It’s not his mind that Jensen’s after.

Jensen’s been going to this gym for over a year now and he’s seen trainers come and go—perfectly sculpted bodies that housed regrettably malleable minds—but he’s never been as attracted to one before as he is to this one. He thinks it might have something to do with the guy’s size—height, that is (so many of the male trainers had been so incredibly short it was like they were trying to make up for it with muscle mass)—because Jensen’s rarely seen a guy that could make him feel tiny and Jensen likes that. He really likes that.

And Jensen’s always been taught to go after the things that he wants. He didn’t become a partner at the high-powered law firm of Collins and Morgan at the age of thirty for nothing. Jensen knows how to set his sights and go all out, letting nothing stand in his way until he’s gotten everything and more—it was the reason why Jeffrey Dean had hired Jensen right out of school, calling him his ‘pitbull.’

Of course, Jensen normally likes men that are more his equal—smart and ambitious—and there’s no way that he’d ever settle for just a gym rat but Jensen’s not looking for commitment here. He just broke it off with a guy from another firm two weeks ago because Welling had the distressing habit of thinking that he was in charge and getting angry when Jensen proved him wrong. Again and again (and again and again…).

Jensen’s done with relationships at the moment. Right now, he’s just looking for a good hard fuck and he’s pretty sure that the muscle bound giant smiling at him in the mirror can offer him just that.

Jensen puts on his best hunting grin and sidles up next to the guy. “Jensen,” he says, after the trainer straightens and turns his attention to Jensen.

“Jared,” the guy replies, holding out his hand and Jensen gives it a firm shake, loving the carefully restrained power in Jared’s big hand. It makes his smile grow because there is no way that Jensen’s going to not enjoy this.

A little while later, when Jensen’s shoved up against the wall of the locked sauna room, held in place by nothing more than Jared’s straining muscles while the extremely large man plows Jensen with his extremely proportional cock, Jensen knows that, once again, he was completely on the money. Of course, it’s a distant thought, what with him busy being impaled on Jared’s gigantic dick and fucked into next week. “God, yeah,” Jensen pants, his hands clawing at Jared’s toned shoulders. “Fuck me harder,” he orders breathlessly and Jared does exactly that. He lets Jensen drop down a few inches, his back sliding against the wall and rolls his big arms to slide Jensen’s legs up higher while he pounds into Jensen with brutal, slamming thrusts that rock Jensen upward. He’s a goddamned _jackhammer_ , Jensen thinks, his eyes going wide. “Oh _God_!”

“You like that?” Jared whispers, his face pressed against Jensen’s ear. “You like that?”

“Fucking Christ,” Jensen chokes out as a particularly hard thrust rams into his prostate. “You’re a fucking _beast_ …”

“So pretty,” Jared croons. “So fucking pretty.” It’s the same thing that he’s been saying over and over since Jensen first pulled him into the sauna and kissed him, like his brain’s just suspended anything resembling higher-ordered thinking and that includes coming up with new material but Jensen doesn’t care. With Jared’s cock buried in his ass, he doesn’t think that he’ll care about anything ever again and as long as Jared keeps fucking him, Jensen will let Jared say any damn thing he wants.

“Oh fuck, yeah, right there!” Jensen grabs a hold of Jared’s hair, tangling his fingers in it to tug Jared’s head back and get his attention. “Right there!” Jared grunts and keeps the same position—leaning backward but shoulders curved towards Jensen—while his hips continue to pound into Jensen. It’s got to be awkward as hell for Jared but Jensen doesn’t fucking care: each thrust of Jared’s is slamming right into his prostate and he’s starting to see stars. Jensen claws at Jared’s shoulders and comes, nearly biting through his lip in an effort to stop curious, concerned people from wanting to bang down the doors. Jared fucks him through the orgasm, growling filth and compliments into Jensen’s ear, telling Jensen exactly what he’d like to do to him. Jensen shudders and grips Jared tightly, encouraging Jared to keep going, and by the time that Jared is grunting and pulsing into Jensen’s ass, filling the condom, Jensen is feeling positively dirty. He feels _used_ , like some wild animal just pinned him down and fucked him.

And Jensen _likes_ it.

He moans as Jared finally lets him down, setting him on the bench because Jensen’s legs aren’t quite working right. Now that they’re done, the frenzy’s worn off and Jared keeps trying to apologize for the bruises that he left all over Jensen’s body but Jensen waves him off with an exhausted, sated smile. He feels like he’s floating on a cloud, that’s how full of endorphins he is. As far as he’s concerned, Jared shouldn’t be apologizing—he should be accepting Jensen’s adoring praises for his undeniable skill.

It’s kind of cute, though—Jared’s concern. Adorable really. Jensen kind of likes that, too, because it points to one of the only reasons besides the obvious that Jensen likes the gym bunny type: they’re so damn easy to manipulate. He wraps his arms around Jared’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss, ending Jared’s rambling and Jared quickly gets with the program, letting his physical side take over and not bothering to think anymore.

Jared helps Jensen to the locker room and he’s still there, in the shower, when Jensen’s ready to leave. Jensen leans up against the tile, letting his eyes roam up and down Jared’s impressive physique, watching the water sluice down every ridge and line of his body. Jared’s a work of art. Jensen wouldn’t mind having him installed at his house—let him stand on a podium in the front foyer and make every guest of Jensen’s green with envy that Jensen gets to have that.

It’s that thought combined with Jared’s previous inspiring performance that makes Jensen pull out his card. Jared ducks out from under the spray of water and peers at the piece of cardboard that Jensen hands him like he’s never seen one before in his life. Like everything else about Jared, Jensen’s charmed by the incomprehension. “My card,” he says, explaining carefully. In light of Jared’s physical skills, Jensen’s quite willing to overlook certain other…deficiencies. “So we can do this again sometime.”

Jared flips the card over, looking at the back, his eyebrows rising at the Collins and Morgan logo before turning it back. “So you’re a lawyer,” he says, stating the obvious.

Jensen smiles indulgently. “Yeah. And a rich one.” He knows that if he makes that clear, he’ll have Jared hooked even more. If there was one thing that Jensen knew about guys like Jared it was, while they weren’t usually desperate for it, they never said no to a little extra cash. Fucking a guy that he’d already willingly done probably wouldn’t be that much of a hardship but the vague promise of monetary reward or presents never hurt. “Call me,” Jensen tells him and walks away while Jared stares after him.

Sure, the guy’s not too bright but the old cliché was true: with a body like that, who needed brains?

* * *

When Jared calls—and Jensen knew that he would—it’s to ask Jensen out on a date. It’s adorable but not really what Jensen wants. Still, he’s aware that Jared’s probably angling for a free upscale meal so he invites Jared over to his place instead. Jensen likes to cook when there’s somebody that he can properly impress so he calls up Mario and has him come over to plan and set-up a complete dinner experience. Mario’s one of those chefs that can make everything seem easy, simplifying things down so that even somebody who doesn’t spend hours in the kitchen can understand. Not to mention his impeccable taste.

Jensen’s just finishing chopping the tomatoes with the roasted chicken almost ready to be taken out of the oven when the doorbell rings and he smiles because it’s a perfect set-up. There’s just enough time for Jared to be impressed with the fact that Jensen’s cooking for him without much leftover for any awkward questions. With any luck, Jensen will have Jared happily fed and then sprawled out on any number of flat surfaces within no time.

The pool has definite possibilities as well.

Jensen gets the door himself because he’s sent Maria home early with a surprise bonus as he’s been in an extraordinary good mood all day. He’s reminded of the reason why the minute that he opens the door and finds Jared standing there looking a bit awkward but still good enough to serve for dinner. Jensen’s half-tempted to say screw the chicken and lay Jared out on the table instead.

Jared’s nicely dressed in what’s got to be some the most expensive clothes he owns. Jensen recognizes the label and approves of the way that the soft charcoal gray sweater clings to the lines of Jared’s body. He’s got the sleeves pushed up around his elbows to show off his forearms and Jensen suppresses a small shiver at the memory of the power contained in those arms.

He greets Jared and accepts the bottle of wine—a good year and fairly expensive so Jensen’s impressed; Jared must have gone all out—before inviting Jared in and watching how Jared’s black pants cup and hold the cheeks of his ass. Jensen nearly groans, feeling jealous of the fabric.

“Nice place,” Jared says, looking around at the high vaulted ceilings of the front foyer.

Jensen smiles at polite small talk as he closes the heavy door. “Thanks. I’m glad that you like it.” He moves next to Jared and finally indulges himself a little by letting his hand run over Jared’s bicep, feeling the hard muscle underneath the soft knit. He takes a steadying breath and wills himself into behaving, trying to force down his dick which is already starting to tent his pants. “I made dinner,” he says huskily.

Jared grins like he knows what the real score is but gamely plays along. His warm hand slides over Jensen, sending a little thrill down Jensen’s spine. “You cooked for me?”

“Well I did promise you food,” Jensen replies and tugs Jared to the kitchen. If he doesn’t get the chicken out soon, it’s going to be dry but Jensen just can’t manage to let go of Jared quite yet.

“You did,” Jared agrees but his grin turns wicked as he glances up and down Jensen’s body.

If Jensen hurries dinner along, it’s not his fault.

* * *

Jared’s large arms cage Jensen in, elbows pressing against the pool’s hard cement wall on either side of Jensen’s head and Jensen moans, his hips bucking upward in response to Jared’s show of dominance. He’s already come twice—once on Jared’s dick and once in his amazingly talented mouth—but there’s got to be something magical about Jared because Jensen’s more than ready for Jared to pick him and fuck him again until he can’t see straight.

It’s one in the morning but Jensen’s not the least bit tired. Jared looks like some kind of debauched angel, framed by the soft lights that surround the pool and Jensen can’t get enough. He can feel Jared’s hard dick rubbing against his stomach underneath the water, thick and not shy about knowing what it wants. Jared leans forward, moving his lips inches from Jensen’s face and drops of water drip from Jared’s hair to trickle down over Jensen’s skin. They’re breathing the same air and pressed so close together that it feels like Jared’s already inside of him. Jensen tilts his head upward, his lips already tingling in anticipation of a kiss.

When Jared doesn’t accept the blatant invitation, just stands over Jensen and smirks, Jensen takes matters into his own hands, surging upward in the water and pressing his mouth against Jared’s. He wraps his arms around Jared’s neck, a hand burying in Jared’s hair to force him downward. Jensen’s panting too hard to make it a real lip-lock but the pressure of Jared’s mouth against his own is enough to make him shudder.

Two orgasms later and he’s still as shivery as he’d be if he hadn’t come in months.

Jared folds his hands behind Jensen and cups his head, holding Jensen in place while he temporarily takes charge of the kiss, his tongue delving into Jensen’s mouth and Jensen wraps his legs around Jared’s waist, his ankles locking as he grinds. “Fuck me,” he breathes.

Water splashes onto the cement as Jared propels them both upward out of the pool. He sets Jensen down on the hard ground as easily as he would a rag doll and crawls forward to lie on top of him, kissing his way up Jensen’s body. Jensen moans, kissing Jared harder as his hips move in small, needy circles. He loves how powerful Jared is—how strong. His hands run over Jared’s bulging muscles again before coming back to grip at Jared’s water-slick shoulders.

Jared groans as he picks himself up enough to put some space between their bodies, his hands fumbling with a condom before he gives up and rips it open with his teeth and hurriedly rolls it on. His cock presses against Jensen’s hole, the head pushing just inside of Jensen, teasing him, and Jensen arches, his mouth dropping open in a gasp. He’s pretty sure that he’s about to see God.

Jared stops, muttering about how Jensen’s still so tight and the he doesn’t want to hurt him before he sits up and reaches for the lube that Jensen had made sure to leave beside the pool. He tilts to the side, letting most of his weight rest on Jensen’s leg, and Jensen’s struck with an idea.

Using his newfound mobility, he pushes himself up and shoves Jared’s shoulder. “Roll over,” he orders, sliding out from underneath Jared and Jared blinks at him but obeys, his skin slapping against the wet cement as he turns. Jensen smirks and straddles him, running his hands over Jared’s toned chest as Jared stares up at him, his eyes narrowing like he’s in pain and his lips parting with a groan. Jared’s fingers close around Jensen’s hips as Jensen rocks on top of him, rubbing their hard dicks together.

Jared’s eyes flick up and down Jensen’s body like he’s unsure where he wants to look the most. “You are so gorgeous,” he says, likes it’s a declaration of fact and, despite himself, Jensen’s touched.

“So are you,” he replies, returning the compliment, and smoothes his hands one last time over Jared’s chest. He smacks Jared’s left pec, the muscle rippling as Jared squirms with the hit, then grabs the bottle that Jared had been reaching for earlier, snapping it open. The lube drizzles into Jensen’s hand, slicking his fingers and he rubs them together as Jared watches with rapt attention. When Jensen grips Jared’s cock, smearing the lube down his shaft, Jared throws his head backward, his back bowing, but then he’s back, curling upward with his eyes wide open like he doesn’t want to miss a thing.

Jensen can’t blame him. The first push of Jared’s cock inside of him is a slice of heaven and Jensen takes his time working his way down, wanting to enjoy every second of it. By the time he’s done, Jared’s trembling underneath of him, fighting the urge to thrust and Jensen’s impressed by his self-control. Jensen smiles down at Jared as he rocks forward on top of Jared.

Jensen lets his eyes flutter closed and loses himself in an instinctual rhythm, his hips working in time with Jared’s as Jared happily follows Jensen’s lead. Jared’s hands travel up Jensen’s body, his fingers pushing against Jensen’s skin and Jensen catches them to make them press harder. He wants to feel Jared for a _week._ “Oh, God, yeah…” he moans, slamming himself down on Jared’s dick.

Jared’s groaning and writhing beneath him, his hips pumping upward, and Jensen draws it out as long as he can but all too soon, he’s dropping his hands down grip his cock and bringing himself off in just a few short strokes. Jared whines as Jensen shudders around him and keeps humping upwards into Jensen’s unresisting body until he’s coming too.

They collapse together in an exhausted, sweaty heap—Jensen with his head on Jared’s shoulder and Jared slowly stroking Jensen’s back. Jensen’s still floating when Jared starts mumbling some sentimental clichés about how amazing he thinks Jensen is and Jensen’s lips curl into a pleased smile but he still forces himself to get up. He’d love to just lay there and let Jared pet him while Jared strokes his ego but he can’t have Jared thinking that this is an actual date or anything. It’s just sex. Extraordinarily _good_ sex but just sex.

When Jensen pushes Jared out the door fifteen minutes later, pleading that he has to be at the office early tomorrow, he lets Jared get in one last kiss. “I’d like to see you again,” Jared says, sounding charmingly sincere and Jensen readily agrees. He definitely would like to see Jared again—or at least Jared’s dick.

“I’ll call you,” Jensen tells him because he’s got Jared’s number now, sitting on his cell phone and he’s definitely A-okay with having hot, steamy sex on tap.

* * *

They meet up quite regularly after that because, try as he might, Jensen just can’t get enough of Jared. He loves having Jared any way he can get him, whether that’s pounding into him from behind while Jensen braces himself against the wall or if that’s flat on his back with Jensen calling the shots or even on his knees with his mouth wrapped around Jensen’s cock in some public restroom. There’s even a few times when Jensen has Jared lay down and spread because Jared’s ass is just as tightly toned as the rest of him.

Each time, Jensen’s reminded anew of Jared’s strength as Jared pulls off some Herculean feat and Jensen loves every minute of it.

The only thing about Jared, though, is that fact that he’s seemingly in denial about the status of their relationship. Or at least the status quo. Whenever Jensen calls him up to meet (and it’s usually at Jensen’s house more often than not), Jared shows up with increasingly expensive presents. So far, Jared’s rung Jensen’s doorbell while holding wine, chocolates, flowers, food, jewelry and, on one memorable occasion, the large potted plant that now occupies the corner of Jensen’s foyer. He kisses Jensen before handing over the goods and then Jensen’s left holding whatever’s been brought wondering just how Jared can afford all this on a trainer’s salary.

Of course, Jensen’s never asked what exactly Jared does for a living or how much he makes—that would be something that boyfriends do, not sex buddies have no-strings attached sex—and Jared’s never brought it up. Jared, though, keeps trying to pay the few times that he and Jensen do make it out of the house and Jensen rethinks his earlier assumptions about trainer salaries. Either that or Jared had a trust fund somewhere—that’s possible.

If it were just the presents and the attempts to pay for dinner, Jensen wouldn’t think anything of it besides Jared working off a rather simplistic view of how to operate in polite society but they were being combined with a few other, more alarming habits. Such as Jared’s incessant desire to constantly touch Jensen. Jensen doesn’t mind being touched—not at all, actually—but he prefers that touching to lead to somewhere more productive then Jared just giving him a hug and then proceeding to tell him about his day.

That’s the other thing. Jared talks a lot more than Jensen thinks is absolutely necessary, telling Jensen about his day or how he feels that the Yankees are doing—whatever comes to his mind. It’s almost…

Like Jared thinks that they’ve been dating.

They’re sitting in a restaurant—an upscale Japanese place that Jensen was surprised that Jared even knew about—and Jensen yanks his hands away from Jared’s. Jared, having been previously rubbing slow circles into Jensen’s skin, frowns down at his now empty hands and then sighs. “I’ll get the check,” he says, reaching for the little black book and Jensen stands up.

“No, I’ll get it.” He grabs up the check before Jared has a chance and shoves his American Express inside. They were _not_ dating.

“Jensen, I can pay, you know.” Jensen’s already been setting a bad precedent by accepting Jared’s gifts over the past few weeks. If anything, Jensen should have been giving gifts—little tokens of his affection—to keep the trainer coming back and not the other way around. He's supposed to be keeping Jared on a string. As it stands right now…it really does look like they’ve been dating. That's unacceptable. “At least let me pay for half.”

“This is why I don’t like going out to eat,” Jensen says to the table. The words are directed at Jared but he’s refusing to meet Jared’s eyes.

Jared quirks an eyebrow. “Because I might want to pay?”

Jensen scowls at him and decides that the waiter’s being too slow and that he should really just walk the check up himself. It wouldn’t be nice to just crush Jared outright and tell him that Jensen wasn’t interested in a relationship—not with someone who's not at his level—but Jensen thinks that he’s going to have to do just that. The direct route was always the easiest, after all.

Jared catches Jensen’s arm. “Jen…”

It’s the nickname that stops Jensen dead in his tracks. “We aren’t dating,” he says flatly, the words just popping out of his mouth and Jared’s eyes go wide. “There’s no need for you to pay because we aren’t dating.” Jared’s just sitting there, staring at him and Jensen lets himself elaborate a little more. “We’re just having sex and sometimes I like to treat you. Is that okay?” There’s no way that Jensen could date Jared even if he wanted to because Jensen knows that even though he doesn’t mind Jared right now—maybe even likes him a little—that Jensen would end up hopelessly bored. Jared is just a gym trainer—a gorgeous body—and Jensen needs a little more. Just because Jensen hasn’t gotten bored so far doesn’t mean anything other than Jared is particularly skilled in bed so Jensen has been willing to put up with the fact that Jared probably wouldn’t know what dividends are or why Jensen’s current client is suing a former partner for a breach of contract because of them.

Jensen needs a little bit more from an actual relationship than just a physical connection—he needs shared values and goals, for fucks sake—and Jared doesn’t need to be screwing up what they have going just because he can’t understand that. “I’m flattered. I am. But we’re looking for two different things out of this, alright?”

“Yeah. Uh, sure.” Jared lets his hand drop away. “So, I…guess I’ll see you later?” Jared stands, rising to his full height.

This was really just supposed to be the warm-up to their night and Jensen feels his stomach sink but he forces himself to be expressionless. He’s a master in the courtroom; he can pull off hiding his disappointment that he’s not going to get laid tonight. “Yeah. Sounds great.”

Jensen tells himself its just because he’d been looking forward to having sex that he’s feels frustrated and he carefully avoids the little bit of guilt that is steadily growing. It isn’t his fault that Jared’s been trying to turn their arrangement into something more.

It isn’t.

* * *

A week later, when Jared hasn’t returned any of Jensen’s calls—all carefully scheduled to be late in the evening so that there was no mistaking what Jensen wanted—Jensen spots Jared down at the gym. Jared waves casually at him from the treadmill like he hasn’t been ignoring Jensen for days and Jensen’s pissed off and horny enough to march over to confront him. “Where have you been?” Jensen asks, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Jared shrugs. “Been busy,” he says and shuts down the machine. “Did you maybe want to go out for coffee later?”

“Coffee?” Jensen blinks. In the couple of months that he’s known Jared, they’ve never gotten coffee together. Because that would have definitely been a date. “I don’t drink coffee,” Jensen lies. It’s better than reminding Jared of the score again. Jensen’s actually been missing Jared—Jared’s _dick_ , Jensen tells himself brutally—and there might be a way of getting a fuck out of this if Jensen plays his cards right.

“Liar,” Jared says, smiling and then he’s walking off, leaving Jensen standing there in front of the treadmill.

“I just quit!” Jensen calls after him and tries not to wince at the very thought. If Jensen quit coffee, he’d have worse withdrawals than a crack addict.

Jared glances at him over his shoulder. “Lunch, then. I’m buying.”

There’s something different about Jared but Jensen can’t quite put his finger on what. It’s something dangerous and challenging in a way that Jared hasn’t been before and Jensen doesn’t know how to handle it. Jared’s thrown Jensen off his usual game plan and Jensen _hates_ that. Jensen narrows his eyes and steps in close. “How about I just suck you and you return the favor?” he asks bluntly, stopping Jared’s little game before it can get started.

Jared’s lips quirk. “After lunch,” he counters and damn it but Jensen feels himself caving.

“After lunch,” he agrees reluctantly, not quite believing the words that are coming out of his mouth. This is going to lead to a whole host of problems but Jensen is just desperate to say yes; he's never found anyone that can satisfy him as much as Jared does. Maybe Jensen will get lucky and he'll eventually be able to fuck Jared out of his system. "Now," he adds because after a week of _nothing_ , he isn't willing to wait. He supposes that he can always hit the gym tomorrow.

Jared breaks into a full-on grin and winks at him. “Wait here,” he says and though Jensen rankles at the blatant order, he does just that.

He’s a bit taken aback when Jared emerges from the locker room freshly showered and in a three piece suit and Jared shrugs. “I’m meeting somebody later on. Business,” he clarifies when Jensen’s head tilts, mistaking Jensen’s dumbfounded curiosity for jealousy. "Not a date." And Jensen tells himself that it was just curiosity—and perhaps a need to make sure that Jared’s not going to come down with anything—and not jealousy. He’s just curious as to what kind of business that Jared might have that he needs to wear a suit for. He didn’t think that trainers ever had to wear suits and Jensen thinks about asking Jared that before deciding to let it go.

Jared leads him to a small deli just down the street and, true to his word, buys Jensen lunch. He also then spends the next half-hour grabbing Jensen’s hand every chance he can get while talking about everything under the sun. Jensen, to his shame, puts up with it. He _really_ wants to get laid. He does a double take, though, when Jared says something that he could have sworn sounded like ‘resource allocation’ but then Jared’s happily moving on to the ballgame last night and Jensen chalks it up to an overactive imagination.

Jared wouldn’t be talking about microeconomics—or even macro. He’s a personal trainer for God’s sake. He probably knows the nutritional value of soybeans but that’s about it.

Later on, Jared leads Jensen to the bathroom and drops down to his knees. Jensen nearly orgasms right then and there but manages to hold on long enough to fist his hands in Jared’s hair and order him around a bit while Jared hums in contentment and sucks him down.

When Jensen comes, he slams his head back against the bathroom wall in the mother of all orgasms and then sinks down to the floor in a boneless heap. Jared smiles and swallows, his tongue licking out to catch any stray drops and Jensen’s entire body heaves upward with a painful aftershock, arousal still thrumming through his body despite the orgasm.

He lunges at Jared and tears at his pants while Jared laughingly tells him to mind the clothes, that he’s got to wear those later. Jensen ignores him and starts sucking Jared’s dick like he’s been starving for it. Jared’s smart-ass comments die with a groan and there’s nothing but a lot of grunting and Jared’s familiar whispered praises for about ten whole minutes—which is way too soon for it to be all over as far as Jensen’s concerned. Having Jared’s dick in his mouth is his own personal piece of heaven.

Just like Jared did, Jensen swallows when Jared suddenly clutches his head and spills into his mouth. He holds himself there until Jared’s done and then it’s Jared’s turn to look wrecked while Jensen smirks. Jensen’s dick definitely likes the turn-about, thinks that that lazy-eyed blink and open mouth is a good look for Jared and Jensen toys with the idea of inviting Jared back to his place. He’s supposed to be meeting a new client at 2:30 but he’s pretty sure that he can reschedule. Jeff had said that the guy had asked specifically for Jensen so he probably wouldn’t mind waiting another day.

But when Jensen makes the offer, breathlessly whispers, “Come back to my place,” Jared shakes his head.

“Can’t.” He licks his lips and takes a deep breath, slowly piecing himself back together despite the fact that Jensen’s crawled into his lap and is all but begging Jared to fuck him. “Got a meeting.”

Jensen scowls and rolls his hips demandingly, rubbing their still exposed dicks together. “Skip it,” he orders. Jared hisses and catches Jensen’s hips with both hands.

“I can’t skip it. It’s important.” His fingers slide around to grip Jensen’s ass and he moans. “Oh, God…” he whispers and, for a moment, Jensen thinks he’s won. Then Jared’s pushing him away and moving to stand. “I gotta go to this meeting, Jen, okay?” Jared pulls Jensen in for a kiss and it’s a sign of how desperate Jensen is that he lets the nickname slide. Nicknames are something that boyfriends give each other but there’ll be time to go over that later. “Can I get a raincheck?” He reaches down to squeeze Jensen’s ass again, like he can’t get enough of it. “God, I just want to eat you out right now…”

Jensen is onboard with that plan. He is more than onboard. He’s bought roundtrip tickets and is already looking to book again he’s so onboard. He rocks forward, grinding his dick against Jared’s stomach, and tries to pull Jared down for another kiss.

Jared pulls his head back, panting at the ceiling. “Tonight, okay? Tonight. I’ll call you tonight.”

Jensen nods his assent and then pulls down the collar of Jared’s shirt to leave him a reminder. He doesn’t want Jared to forget.

* * *

At 2:15, Jensen steps into the lobby of Padalecki Enterprises and takes a minute to quietly appreciate the place. Jensen has been into a lot of upscale offices but he’d rank Padalecki Enterprises within his top ten as far as décor went. Art lines the walls and there’s a group of softly curving furniture in front of a large bank of windows that Jensen especially likes. He steps up to the girl at the front desk and introduces himself as he smoothes a hand down his new shirt.

After the tumble in the bathroom where Jensen had ended up on his stomach in between Jared’s impressively muscled legs, Jensen had felt a need to go home and change. He didn’t want to meet his new client with mystery stains, after all.

He’s given a private escort to the elevators with the security guard even pushing the 30th floor for him, taking him straight to the top of the building. “The boss likes nice views,” the guard had said.

On the 30th floor, he steps out onto sleek hardwood floors and greets the secretary at the desk. “Mr. Padalecki is expecting you,” she says and shows him to the double doors. She closes them behind him which isn’t unexpected but the sound of a deadbolt sliding home certainly is. He just raises his eyebrows, though, and shrugs. Maybe the guy just likes his privacy. Jensen’s definitely dealt with weirder.

He bypasses the small meeting space in the corner as well as the plush sitting area against the windows as he makes his way to the huge wooden desk with the big black chair. The desk is impeccably clean, with nothing sitting out on it save one, lone laptop shoved off into the corner. Jensen files that away, noting that Mr. Padalecki is probably more than a little OCD.

The black leather chair is facing away and Jensen decides to introduce himself to it. There’s no way that Padalecki doesn’t know he’s here so this is probably a test. “I’m Jensen Ackles—”

“Yeah, I knew that,” a teasing voice answers as the chair turns. “Partner at Collins and Morgan. We went over this when we first met.” Jared grins at Jensen, looking pleased with himself while shock freezes Jensen to the floor.

“You—you’re—Jared?” Jensen stutters, fighting the urge to pinch himself or scrub his eyes for a second look. “What are you—?” Jensen can’t actually finish a sentence, his brain’s spinning in too many directions at once, and Jared decides to take pity on him.

“I’m Jared Padalecki,” he says. “Owner and CEO of Padalecki Enterprises.”

It’s like the world suddenly just reversed and tilted to the left. Jensen’s never felt so off-balance before and he’s floundering, dead in the water like a wounded fish. “I…” He’s trying hard to think of something to say to Jared, something professional and lawyer-like, but all he’s getting is the various ways in which he’s seen Jared naked. “…I thought that you were a gym trainer?” It’s not the nicest thing to say but it’s all Jensen’s got.

Jared cocks his head. “I suppose I do go there a lot. I mean, I’ve got my own home gym but there’s just something about working out with other people.” He grins. “And I hear it’s a great way to meet guys.”

Jensen frowns at him, unhappy though he doesn’t know why. For some reason, it feels like he’s been betrayed and that’s really kind of…stupid. Jared’s grin fades. “Is this…okay?” he asks, looking genuinely concerned. It’s a familiar expression on Jared’s face and Jensen thinks that he really needs to sit down. “I mean, I did ask you about representing me and you were fine with it.”

“You _did_?” Jensen asks weakly and dumps himself into one of the chairs in front of Jared’s desk.

Jared stands up, his concern deepening as he moves around the desk to sit in the chair opposite Jensen. “Yeah, I asked if you would represent me and my business and you said yes.”

Vaguely, Jensen recalls a conversation that Jared had had with him over dinner one time. Jensen hadn’t really been listening because Jared had been walking around in black boxers and nothing else at the time but he remembers agreeing readily to Jared, thinking that Jared was getting into a little personal trouble or looking to make a split from the gym and unable to afford a decent lawyer. A little pro-bono never hurt anyone—and it wouldn’t have been like Jensen wasn’t getting paid in _other_ ways. “I…”

God, Jensen feels like a _moron_. He thinks furiously, bringing up every previous assumption he’d ever had about Jared and how he’d reacted because of them. He ends up going back to the very beginning when he and Jared had fucked in the middle of the sauna and Jensen had just assumed that Jared was an ordinary, gym-obsessed lunkhead.

And it’s suddenly clear why Jensen hasn’t managed to get bored of Jared despite the long hours that they’ve spent talking together. “Jesus, I’m a dipshit,” Jensen says, staring at his hands. How had he not figured this out?

“What?” Jared laughs in surprise and then leans forward to pull Jensen into a hug. “No you’re not,” he protests.

“I thought that you were a gym trainer for _months_ ,” Jensen tells him, his head resting against Jared’s chest.

Jared shrugs. “Okay, so you might be a little slow on the uptake,” he teases. “But that’s okay because you’re pretty.”

It’s the same argument that Jensen’s been using ever since he met Jared and he winces at hearing it out loud. Jesus. He’s stupid _and_ an asshole.

“So, listen,” Jared says and Jared can hear the heat in his voice. “I know that I said that I’d call you tonight but I was really hoping that you’d…you know. Be okay with right now? Do you have any meetings or anything?”

Jensen lifts his head up and stares up at Jared in disbelief. “What?”

“Because if you do, I’d understand. I’ve just got this…thing.” Jensen keeps staring at him, wondering if this situation can get anymore surreal and Jared glances over at the desk. “I’ve pretty much been picturing you spread out on that desk since I first met you.” He looks back at Jensen and draws his brows upwards in a hopeful, anxious expression. “It’s normally a lot more cluttered.”

“Oh.” Well that explained that one. Jensen slowly turns his head to stare at the desk that Jared must have specifically cleaned just because he knew that Jensen was coming in. That was…extremely presumptuous and hot at the same time. Jensen wavers between both options—each coming with distinctly different reactions—but comes down firmly on the ‘hot’ side of things. “ _Oh_.” That even explains why the secretary locked the door behind him. Jensen stands up and jerks at his belt. He can’t get his pants down fast enough.

“Oh, God, yes,” Jared breathes and shrugs off his jacket, tossing it carelessly into a chair before trying to help Jensen do the same. He tugs at the buttons of Jensen’s shirt and Jensen helps him, his slacks dropping to the floor.

“I need to wear this out of here,” he pants. “Careful of the buttons.”

“You can borrow one of mine,” Jared growls and rips the shirt right down the middle. Buttons bounce on the floor and Jensen yelps, staggering backward until his ass hits the desk. If he wasn’t hard before, he sure is now. He tugs his underwear down and scoots onto the desk as he kicks his boxers to the floor.

Impatient, Jared pushes forward, his hands still holding the edges of Jensen’s ruined suit, pulling it open to bare Jensen’s chest. “This isn’t the same suit you had on earlier,” he mutters and presses his lips against Jensen’s exposed neck, sucking a bruise onto Jensen’s skin to match the one that Jensen gave Jared earlier.

Jensen chuckled, choking on a moan halfway and leaned back, his own hands pulling at the sleeves of Jared’s shirt. “Thought I had to impress a new client.”

“Then you should have walked in here naked.”

Jared slams Jensen back against the desk and hauls his legs upward, spreading them as he presses them to Jensen’s chest. Jensen whimpers, hopelessly turned on, and grips his own legs, his hands sliding behind his knees to hold himself open for Jared. “I have been thinking about this all day,” Jared confesses and then his face is between Jensen’s legs and his tongue is flicking at Jensen’s hole, trying to shove inside.

Jensen groans, squirming on the desk as Jared licks and thrusts his tongue against Jensen’s ass. Jared moves in half-circles, trying to cover all of Jensen before he presses a finger inside, opening Jensen up. When Jensen gasps and pushes back, hungry for more, Jared slips in another finger and uses them to spread Jensen wide in order to get his tongue in deeper.

Jensen’s a shivery mess by the time that Jared’s had his fill and he stares uncomprehendingly up at Jared when Jared pauses above him. “You should see yourself,” Jared rasps and then he’s turning Jensen on the desk to get him to face the other way. Jensen curls upward, wondering what he has to do to get Jared to stick his tongue back up Jensen’s ass but more than willing to do just about anything. Jared’s muttering about getting a camera and Jensen shudders.

Jared scoops Jensen up and hauls him forward, dragging Jensen off the desk and onto his lap in the black leather chair. Jensen’s hands rest on Jared’s shoulders and he stares down at Jared while Jared leans to the side and rifles through a desk drawer. Finding what he wants, he brandishes a condom and a bottle of the lube, the latter of which he shoves against Jensen’s chest, coercing him to hold it while he rolls the condom on.

Flipping open the cap, Jensen drizzles lube onto his fingers. Even when he’s half out of his mind with lust, he stills knows what to do.

He gasps as his fingers breech himself, pushing inside, and he takes a minute to fuck himself, loving the drag as his hole slowly relaxes. Jared groans, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s torso and sucking on a nipple. Licking his lips, Jensen grabs Jared’s cock and lines it up so that he can slowly slide down onto it.

They both moan as Jared sinks into Jensen and when Jensen’s finally seated all the way, Jared scrapes his teeth over Jensen’s shoulder and growls. “Fucking love you riding me…”

Jensen’s thighs bunch as he lifts himself up, setting the pace for himself and Jared. Jensen likes being on top, likes being in control, and it never fails to made his head spin with dizzying arousal. He trails his fingers down Jared’s chest before wrapping them around his own cock, giving himself a little bit of friction but keeping his grip loose.

He’s getting close, teetering on the edge when Jared suddenly lifts him up and dumps him on the desk, pounding away. Jensen comes with a strangled scream, feeling like he’s just been hit by a machine as Jared slams into him. Moments later, Jared surges forward, burying himself deep inside of Jensen and Jensen moans weakly as he feels Jared’s dick begin to pulse.

“Damn…” he mutters, his hands falling limply against the desk while Jared trembles on top of him. Jared moans something that could be agreement or just him still working through his orgasm and Jensen lets his eyes flutter closed.

He opens them back up when Jared slides out of him, leaving him feeling empty, and sits up to see Jared dump himself back in his chair. Jensen’s got to admit, Jared looks pretty impressive sitting nearly naked on the black leather and he trails his eyes from Jared’s flushed face down to where his cock is laying limply against one leg, slowly receding.

“Dinner,” Jared says and Jensen tears his eyes away from their contemplation of Jared’s cock. “ _My_ place.”

Jensen smiles at the no-nonsense tone, unable to help himself, and collapses back against the desk. Jared’s sheer determination puts a happy little spark through Jensen’s insides and it’s the same exact bit of warmth that Jensen’s been trying to deny for quite awhile now, despite his apparent denial and raging stupidity. He supposes that this means that he has a boyfriend now.

Jensen’s not even surprised at how happy that thought makes him.


End file.
